


Count for Me

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy falls asleep before he's supposed to. Lavender is unimpressed, especially as it's her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count for Me

"I said I'd be ten minutes. I don't know if I'm more offended that you started reading a book about proper care of pewter cauldrons or that you  _fell asleep_."

Sitting up in bed, Percy blinked blearily, realising that he was already wearing his glasses even as he reached automatically for them. "What?" he asked, frowning as he lifted the book from his chest. He peered at the open page, unable to remember even reading it in the first place.

Lavender shook her head, closing her magazine, and leaning forward in her chair to address him. "You heard me."

Percy cringed sitting up straighter. "Sorry?" he offered. She didn't look very happy, no matter how attractive an image she was sitting there at her dressing table, her long legs crossed at the ankles and delicate black underwear encasing her full curves. In this light, Percy could see almost everything through the sheer fabric; his mouth went dry.

"Yes, you should be." Lavender pursed her lips; they were the same pink as her nails. A cheeky shade of fuchsia that somehow never seemed to leave a trace on his pale skin, no matter what she did with that wicked mouth of hers. As curious as Percy was about how it stayed put, he didn't want to ruin the mystery. "I think I'm going to go with you falling asleep," she decided. "I know you can't resist a book if it's within arm's reach."

Her eyes narrowed as she realised that his gaze was dropping south even as she was talking to him. Lavender glanced down. Though her breasts may have looked as though they were about to tumble from her bra, they were in fact quite secure. She huffed and sat up straight, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. "It's my birthday. You fell asleep before I even came up to bed."

Uncrossing her legs, Lavender rose from her seat at her dressing table and kept her eyes locked on his to dissuade his gaze from wandering. "I even dressed especially," she added, voice dropping to a low purr.

As her lower lip jutted out in a pout, Percy swallowed. Falling asleep hadn't been his intention, especially as he'd been sure that Lavender had something planned. The house was empty, blissfully free from children and any other distractions. To fall asleep before his wife could join him in bed was a bad move by anyone's standards.

Despite being well aware that it would have consequences, Percy looked down. He was sure hadn't seen that ensemble before and it was definitely one that he would have remembered. It was the sort of underwear Lavender wore when her intention was to have it taken off again. Some of the pieces of lace and silk that filled her drawers were utterly indecent - Percy was more than happy to never let her out of the bedroom wearing them. Meeting her eyes again, he pushed up his glasses. Lavender's slow approach to the bed, the subtle swing of her hips, was enough to have the hairs on his arms stand on end. "So I see. I'm sorry."

Lavender perched herself on the edge of the bed beside him, tenderly stroking the greying hair at his temple. "I know," she told him in a low tone. "But like I said, it's my birthday. Sorry isn't quite good enough." Leaning in, she dropped her hand to cup his cheek and kissed him almost chastely. Percy's inward debate of whether he should simply pull her into bed with him now went on just a little too long and she pulled back before he could implement his plan.

"I could, er, make it up to you?" Percy suggested, ears starting to turn a little red. He rested his hand on her hip, her skin heated to the touch. He leant in closer, only to have Lavender put her finger on his lips to block him.

She raised her eyebrows. "You will," she said coolly. "I asked you to wait for me in bed, not fall asleep." Lavender stood, only to sharply pull back the covers. "You disobeyed me, therefore..." Her lips twisted into a smirk; Percy shivered and not just from the cool air on his skin.

"Lavender, no."

"Yes." Her pout grew and Percy couldn't miss the way she shifted her posture so that her cleavage became more pronounced. "Are you really going to deny me on my birthday? Please, Percy." Bending over him, her lips brushed teasingly to his. "You know you love it really." Percy averted his eyes, head dropping slightly. Lavender giggled softly, her hand cupping his cheek. "Nothing to be ashamed of, my love." She licked her lips. "And you know how hot it gets me."

He did. Already the cold look had started to to slip from her features, an excited light illuminating her eyes. "Yes," he agreed.

Lavender tugged on his hands, helping him up out of bed. Embracing him from behind, Lavender kissed the nape of his neck, her hands stroking down his sides until her fingers curled into the waistband of the boxers he had worn to bed. "Just bend over," she purred against his neck, smiling to herself as she tugged the material down. His skin was paler than hers, Lavender's small hand smoothing over the curve of his arse as Percy braced his hands on the bed. Percy quickly lifted one hand to push up his glasses again, then returned it to keep himself steady.

She bit her lip, just watching Percy and the way there was a slight tremble in his shoulders. "How many do you think?" she asked softly, keeping her tone low and steady. "It's my birthday. I suppose I could match my age?" Her fingers traced teasing patterns over his sensitive skin. "But that might be a bit much. How about ten?" Lavender drew her hand back. "Count for me, Percy."

Percy drew a sharp breath even before the first slap of her hand. Just being in this position and memories of past times had him half-hard already. Every number became harder to say, a growing breathlessness in his voice as Lavender drew nearer to ten. "Nine," he gasped, arms shaking a little as he held himself up.

"One more," Lavender whispered her hand smoothing over his reddening skin. Percy could imagine the grin on her face all too well, not to mention how he was sure her nipples would be so teasingly puckered under the sheer fabric of her bra.

He gasped as her hand struck him, choking out, "Ten." He let his arms give out, collapsing onto the bed. He rolled his hips, erection pressing into the bed and glasses smudging against the covers.

"Good." Percy felt Lavender's warm lips press briefly to his arse as she giggled, encouraging him to roll over. She smiled down at him, hands stroking over his chest as she straddled him on the bed. "You sound so good like that, y'know?" she murmured. "So fucking sexy."

Percy's cheeks flushed redder than before. "I believe you might have mentioned that before." He rested his hands on her thighs, tugging her closer. As her hand closed around his cock, his breath hitched. Regaining just a little composure, Percy sat up a little. "Sorry I fell asleep," he told her quietly, dipping his head to close his lips around a nipple, tongue sliding over the firm peak through her bra. Lavender gave a soft moan, her fingers stroking him faster.

"I have a confession," she breathed as Percy's fingers crept between her thighs. Percy made a questioning noise, focusing on the task in front of him. With his free hand, he tugged down the cup of her bra, exposing her breast to him. "You were only asleep for five minutes."

Percy released her nipple with a soft, wet sound, looking up at her. "Five minutes?"

"It's my birthday," she whined as his fingers found her clit. "Fuck." Her hips rocked against his hand. "You know how much I love it when you bend over for me like that. When you're not in control."

"I know." He had never let anyone else ever take charge of him like that. Percy withdrew his hand, fingers wet with her arousal. He wanted to bury himself in her heat, but not like this. Grasping her by the hips, Percy rolled them over so that he was on top, Lavender giggling as her back hit the bed with a thud. She bit her lip, looking delighted. He looked down at her, still breathless and aching for her. He couldn't wait, not when she grabbed his arse bring his hips flushed with hers.

Hurriedly, he tugged at her knickers, pulling them to the side so that he could enter her without even removing them. She mewled pleasurably, head tipping back as she yielded to him. Disciplining him had left her wet and needy, Lavender's fingers gripping his arms as she met him thrust for thrust. "Fuck, Percy." He pressed his lips firmly to hers, his kiss swallowing the obscenities that tumbled from her full lips. A few practised touches and Lavender's nails were digging into his skin. Supporting his weight on one arm, he eased his hand between their joined bodies, fingers circling and teasing until Lavender broke from the kiss, gasping for breath and trembling with her need for release.

Percy's eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying to hold back his own needs until he had met hers. Lavender whimpered, holding him close as though she were afraid he would leave, but with another thrust Percy felt her whole body tense, mouth forming a silent O as she clenched around him. Feeling the tension in her seep away, every muscle relaxing, Percy finished with a roll of his hips that had him groaning.

Lavender made a tired, sated noise, pulling his glasses from his face and stretching to put them out of harm's way. "Happy birthday to me," she said, smiling and barely holding back a sated giggle.

"Indeed." Percy kissed her briefly. "Though I'm glad you decided on ten, not your age. Think we're getting a bit old for that."

She squeaked and slapped his arm. "I'm not old," she complained.

"Thirty-seven."

"Thirty-five and two years," she said in all seriousness. She smirked. "But now I know what to do for your birthday."


End file.
